1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus which is capable of receiving an external recording signal and externally outputting a reproduced signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses of the above-stated kind include, for example, VTRs. Among the VTRs, the so-called camera-incorporating type VTR which incorporates a camera therein has become popular. The camera-incorporating type VTR is generally arranged to record and reproduce by a VTR part thereof a signal obtained from a camera part thereof. The VTR is, however, sometimes arranged to be capable of recording a video signal externally received.
The VTR of this kind is provided with input terminals for receiving a video signal and an audio signal and output terminals for outputting video and audio signals. In addition to these terminals, the VTR is also provided with a selection switch for allowing the user to select a recording signal from between a signal produced by the camera part and a signal externally received. However, the recording and reproducing apparatus of this kind has too many input and output terminals for reduction in size and weight of the apparatus. This presents a problem as it is important for the camera-incorporating type VTR to be compact in size and light in weight. It is another problem of the VTR that an unaccustomed user tends to fail to check the position of the selection switch to see which of the input signals is being selected for recording. For example, the VTR may be intended to be operated for recording an image of an object while the position of the selection switch, which may be unnoticed, is on the side of selecting an external input. In that event, an image recording chance would be missed.
To solve these problems, it has been attempted to provide a VTR with a small connector especially for the above-stated purpose in place of four connection terminals employed for the purpose. That VTR, however, necessitates the use of some additional cable for connection with a TV receiver set or the like, and thus results in a very inconvenient and expensive system as a whole.